La llamada de las estaciones
by Kyra-Theurge
Summary: Cada Merodeador tiene una visión particular de las estaciones del año. Viñetas. S/R y J/L
1. Melancolía de verano

Hola!! Hoy les traigo esta historia, regalo de cumpleaños para rebekablack, de mi f-list de Livejournal. Espero te guste!! Y muchas gracias a Sirem por betearla.

...

1.- La melancolía del verano.

Remus tiene contradictorios sentimientos con esta estación.

Por una parte, se siente feliz de volver a casa. Ver a su madre y charlar con ella acerca de los eventos que tuvieron lugar durante el curso (obviamente, omitiendo algunas cosas). Hornear pan con ella o tocar el piano para recordar mejores tiempos, mientras su madre se sienta en la mecedora y teje una nueva bufanda para él.

Siente tristeza, porque recuerda que fue una noche en un cálido verano, cuando se interno entre los árboles del bosque y se topó con un lobo que lo dejo marcado para siempre.

Pero también siente melancolía porque extraña Hogwarts. La magia del castillo y sus pasillos desiertos por las tardes. La calidez de las cocinas o el aire que circula por los jardines.

Despertar por las mañanas con el ruido de los berridos de Sirius desde la ducha o los ensayos de James frente al espejo, intentando decidir cómo pedirle a Lily si quiere salir con él.

Extraña a Lily, con sus rizos pelirrojos, sus libros interesantes, su perfume fresco y sus consejos de voz susurrante en medio de las sesiones de música.

Extraña a James, con su sonrisa traviesa, esos ojos de niño inocente, la chispa a cada instante y sus conversaciones incesantes acerca de nuevas tácticas de quidditch.

Extraña a Peter, con sus accesos de hambre, sus nuevas recetas, sus problemas con los hechizos de Transformaciones y la tarea de Pociones. Grageas y risas secretas mientras esperan que James y Sirius vuelvan de las prácticas con el equipo.

Pero a quién más extraña es a Sirius. Su risa canina y su perfume varonil, que llena todo a su paso. Su ego desmedido y sus bromas alocadas. Sus conversaciones en la sala común, mientras todos duermen. Esa cálida sensación cuando está a su lado y Sirius deja caer las máscaras y se confiesa con él. Y sobre todo, extraña esos abrazos espontáneos que Sirius le da, con esa sensación de que lo protege de todo. Y lo extraña más que nada porque Sirius se le mete bajo la piel, cada vez más y le intoxica el corazón de un amor que debería estar prohibido porque no lo deja comer ni dormir ni estar un momento sin pensar en él.

Y el verano pasa lentamente para Remus. Pero ya no se preocupa demasiado, porque sabe que los veranos no son eternos y que al terminar volverá al lugar que es como un segundo hogar para él.


	2. Recuerdos de otoño

Hola!! Hoy les traigo esta historia, regalo de cumpleaños para rebekablack, de mi f-list de Livejournal. Espero te guste!! Y muchas gracias a Sirem por betearla.

...

2.- Recuerdos de otoño

El otoño es la estación favorita de James.

En la niñez, significaba que su madre prepararía sus famosas galletas de calabaza. Y que saldría al jardín y podría jugar entre las montañas de hojas secas. El chocolate caliente y la visión de sus padres charlando junto a la chimenea se quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria.

Ahora el otoño le recuerda el comienzo de clases y la primera vez que subió al Expreso de Hogwarts. También es la estación en la que conoció a sus mejores amigos y hermanos desde entonces.

Pero sobre todo, es la estación en la que conoció a la mujer que amaría durante toda su vida. Todo durante el otoño le recuerda a ella. El color rojizo de las hojas que caen le recuerda su cabello. El aire que respira le recuerda su perfume. El viento que susurra le recuerda su risa.

Y James espera ansioso el otoño, porque significa volver a ver Hogwarts, estar con sus amigos pero, sobre todo, volver a ver a su Lily.


	3. Tristeza de invierno

Hola!! Hoy les traigo esta historia, regalo de cumpleaños para rebekablack, de mi f-list de Livejournal. Espero te guste!! Y muchas gracias a Sirem por betearla.

...

3.- Tristeza de invierno

Sirius odiaba con todo su corazón al invierno. Le recuerda la magia oscura y pagana de la familia Black, castigos diabólicos bajo la fría y blanca nieve. Aburridas y largas fiestas sobre la pureza de la sangre. El frío cortante del invierno es la ira de su propia madre y la indiferencia glacial de los de su misma sangre. Y la lluvia son sus lágrimas derramadas en soledad.

Pero desde que esta en Hogwarts, el invierno ya casi no lo molesta. Tiene a sus amigos (sus hermanos, dice él), planea en la tibieza de las cocinas las próximas bromas para los Slytherin, entrena codo con codo con James, molesta a Peter por su pobre desempeño en Pociones y de todas formas termina ayudándolo con su tarea. Le hace pequeñas bromas a Evans al pasar, sobre salir con James para no seguir oyendo su "Oda a Lily", y sus largas noches de insomnio las pasa con Remus, hablando nimiedades en la sala común. Es con él con quién deja caer las máscaras y le muestra su amargura por la llegada del invierno y todo lo que conlleva.

Y Remus le sonríe suavemente, ojos de conocimiento milenario. Sirius piensa que Remus debe poseer la piedra filosofal y que ha nacido hace mil años, porque no comprende cómo es que sabe exactamente que decir para que se sienta mejor. Y el invierno parece menos frío y la sangre Black más cálida en su interior. Porque no sabe como definir ese sentimiento que se instala en su pecho cada vez que Remus le mira y sus ojos se encuentran.

Sirius esta vez espera que el invierno dure un poco más para tener respuestas.


	4. Alegría de primavera

Hola!! Hoy les traigo esta historia, regalo de cumpleaños para rebekablack, de mi f-list de Livejournal. Espero te guste!! Y muchas gracias a Sirem por betearla.

...

4.- Alegría de primavera

Lily es la primavera misma. Ideas nuevas, suave fragancia, risas frescas.

La primavera es su sello distintivo. Camina tranquila por los pasillos, disfrutando de la fragancia de las flores, que se cuela hasta el castillo. Ella dice que la primavera es un renacimiento del espíritu. Por eso, redecora su lugar en el dormitorio. Busca autores nuevos en la biblioteca y le pide prestados sus discos a Remus, buscando otras fuentes de inspiración. Visita los jardines y toma nuevas flores para su colección.

Perfecta prefecta, logra por un par de meses que la sala común esté en orden. Todo en ella parece resucitar. Su cabello toma un nuevo brillo y su piel parece más suave y tersa que nunca. "Es la felicidad que me da el sol", suele decir a quién le pregunte.

Tiene ánimos hasta para darle consejos amorosos a Remus. "Le gustas a Black, se le nota en la cara", susurra ella en sus tardes de biblioteca y transmite esperanza con sus ojos.

Supervisa a Pettigrew con sus deberes de Transformaciones, como ayuda a la profesora McGonagall. Y no pierde la paciencia con el chico bajito de los merodeadores.

Le devuelve las bromas a Black al pasar junto a él. "Sal tú con Potter, yo estoy muy ocupada dándole apoyo moral a Remus. Apoyo que tú no prestas"

Y no siente las ganas de ser desagradable con Potter, como unos meses atrás.

Quizás, hasta puede que le diga que sí a sus propuestas de citas de unos días atrás.

Porque la primavera es cambio. Y quizás también para ella sea hora de cambiar.


End file.
